Concerto
by Cheshire Friki Jackson
Summary: Trágicas, tristes, extrañas o esperanzadoras; cada uno tuvo su parte y en todas, brillaron las notas del amor. Fic participante en el reto "¡Ser Friki mola!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"
1. Tragedia

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Disclaimer:** Todo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes.

Pareja: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin.

_Tristesse – Chopin_

**OoO**

La lluvia refulgía contra los vidrios del castillo. Las gotas, gordas y pesadas, caían con regularidad, chapoteando en los campos verdes e inundados. El cielo era un mural de roca gris. Una sombra, cubierta por mantos, se alejaba. Volteó una última vez, y sus ojos grises refulgieron con odio, antes de internarse y fundirse en la distancia.

Godric corrió, y se quedó paralizado ante las puertas del castillo. Ya era demasiado tarde. Apenas podía notar una sombra moviéndose entre los lindes de las nubes. Las gotas empezaron a empaparlo y se confundían con las lágrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas. Su boca profirió un grito desgarrador, mientras caía de rodillas al duro suelo.

— ¡Maldito sea Salazar!—por dejarlo, por abandonar su amor por prejuicios y renunciar a su corazón. Los besos y las caricias sólo eran ya un hermoso recuerdo.

Helga y Rowena lo observaron con pena. Ahora eran sólo tres. Salazar se había ido.


	2. Tristeza y esperanza

**Disclaimer**_: _Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Pareja: Regulus Black/Dorcas Meadowes

_The Grey Havens - Howard Shore_

_Nota de autora: Creo que está bastante claro que estos drabbles no se me dan bien. No pude desarrollar la idea completa, así que no sé si este me quedó muy bien, o si se entiende, incluso. En fin, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

**OoO**

Cerró los ojos, mientras se dejaba agarrar por los inferí. Trató de recordar algún buen recuerdo, pero el pensamiento inmediatamente murió. Sin embargo, una memoria se prendió en su mente, reconfortándolo.

La imagen de un atardecer se dibujó, mientras las nubes de su vida se disipaban. Lo acarició un breve momento, como un beso fugaz que le habían dado, antes de alejarse por el oeste. La luz se extinguía, en la distancia. La penumbra se convirtió en oscuridad.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron y escanearon su alrededor. Inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire, temblando al recordar la frialdad del agua y el toque aún más maligno y gélido de los que habitaban allí. Las preguntas se formulaban en su mente, cuando notó que no estaba solo. Una mujer se hallaba frente a él, de cabellera rubia y ojos de zafiro. Sonreía, con la calidez del sol.

—Regulus Black. Te estaba esperando, ¿sabes? Siempre llegas tarde


	3. Locura

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, no a mí. Yo solo hago cosas extrañas con sus personajes.

Pareja: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood

_Fantasie Op.79 – Gabriel Faure_

_Nota de autora: Me ha dado gracia que escogiera esta partitura, porque en algún momento la estudié, y es bien rara. Me recordó a Luna. Y bueno, respecto al drabble, es mi primer femslash, y como odio estos escritos tan cortos, no me maten._

**OoO**

Hermione Granger era una chica inteligente, rígida y perfecta en sus estudios, con la cara metida en los libros. Adoraba el olor del pergamino y usaba la lógica y el conocimiento para cualquier ocasión. Si algo realmente odiaba, era la rareza, la extravagancia y la fe en cosas inexistentes.

Y eso era todo lo que era Luna Lovegood. Anormalidad y extrañeza indignas de Ravenclaw. Entonces, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto? La pregunta acosaba a la hija de muggles todos los días.

Hermione no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior, conteniendo sus deseos, al ver las piernas de la rubia, o su cabello de oro platinado caer en su espalda, balanceándose acorde con los extraños objetos que llevaba por doquier con ella. Una sonrisa embelesada se le dibujaba cada vez que la miraba, aunque se apresuraba rápidamente en borrarla.

Estaba loca por amarla. Tan loca como esos soñadores ojos grises que amaba ver todos los días.


	4. Felicidad

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, no a mí.

_Cuarteto para flautas en Re Mayor-Allegro-Wolfang Amadeus Mozart_

_Nota de autora: No me gustó este fic, en serio. Odio los drabbles. Lo mío es la descripción y las cosas largas. Si este hubiera sido más largo, podría haber aprovechado mejor las partes, las descripciones y los personajes. En verdad que odié este trabajo. Todos los escritores tienen su punto débil, y el mío son los drabbles. Quisiera hacer una mejor participación, pero esto es lo mejor que puede dar mi cerebro._

**OoO**

La gente siempre decía que Lorcan y Lysander eran como dos gotas de agua, pero a la vez tan diferentes como copos de nieve. Lysander nunca creía en las cosas que su hermano y su madre profesaban, era más alto y más pálido, además de mucho más realista y triste. Era raro no ver a Lorcan con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que era anormal verla en el rostro del otro gemelo.

El más bajo de los dos hermanos nunca entendía por qué siempre Lysander cargaba tristeza en sus ojos, como si cargara una pesada carga, si siempre cuando Lorcan lo acorralaba contra una pared él sonreía, mientras lo besaba con pasión. Ingenuamente, él se había propuesto la misión de hacerlo feliz, aunque no sabía cómo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para darte felicidad?—le preguntó, desesperado, una tierna tarde de primavera. Lysander sonrió.

—Sólo amarme—susurró, mientras lo jalaba hacia él y lo besaba.


End file.
